ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
AKATSUKI Album/Lyrics
Keito Souma Kuro Usubeniiro no Yakusoku= 薄紅色の約束 (Pale Red Promise) - Kanji= 舞い上がれ 空へ ひらひら 薄紅色の約束 強く強く 結んだら 輝くほうへ 道のり 険しくて ダメになりそうなときでも いつでもそばにいた 同じ夢をみた 鮮やかに 降り注ぐ光は 当然じゃなくて 支え続けてきたから 掴んだ証 舞い上がれ 空へ ひらひら 薄紅色の約束 強く強く 結んだら 輝くほうへ 勝利の栄光 高らかに 喜びを歌え 頭上に掲げるんだ 紅の月を 風に乗る あの鳥のようにさ 凛として生きよう どこまででも 真っすぐに 自分を信じて 咲き誇れ 踊れ ゆらゆら 次の舞台が待ってる 晴れ渡った この気持ち 絆にかえて 舞い上がれ 空へ ひらひら 薄紅色の約束 強く強く 結んだら 輝くほうへ 咲き誇れ 踊れ ゆらゆら 次の舞台が待ってる 晴れ渡った この気持ち 絆にかえて - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Akaneji no Kaikou= 茜路の邂逅 (Encounter at Akane Road) - Kanji= 巡り巡り 時は流れど 変わらぬ面影 友よ今も この茜路は 美しく傍にある その夢と共にある それはまるで不意に 薫る風が運んでくる 胸の裡をそっと 通り過ぎる便りのよう 無邪気に語りあった あれから早幾年 過ぎようと ひらりひらり 夢舞う丘で 並ぶ影法師 遥か遠く 馳せた想いは 色褪せぬままに 巡り巡り 時は流れど 変わらぬ面影 友よ今も この茜路は 美しく傍にある その夢と共にある 命燈しあえば 儚くとも力強く 暮れる空に光る 暁へと向かう標 心で語りかける 言葉はまた何処へ 風となり ひらりひらり 記憶の丘を 戯れに辿り 行方知れず いついつ迄も 願いと飛び立つ ひらりひらり 夢舞う丘で 並ぶ影法師 遥か遠く 馳せた想いは 色褪せぬままに 巡り巡り 時は流れど 変わらぬ面影 友よ今も この茜路は 美しく傍にある その夢と共にある - English= Going around and around, although time drifts by, that look of yours stays the same My friend, today, too, this Akane Road looks beautiful by your side That dream which we share A sweet-smelling breeze suddenly came Passing through my heart like a letter We spoke innocently; since then, the years have passed Nimbly, nimbly, upon a hill dreams dance, silhouettes stand together As they hurried in the far distance, the color of those wishes began to dull Going around and around, although time drifts by, that look of yours stays the same My friend, today, too, this Akane Road looks beautiful by your side That dream which we share If the lantern that is your life grows dim Look to as a guide the coming dawn that colors the darkened skies Addressing the heart, words again blow on the wind to that place Nimbly, nimbly, up that hill of memories we skipped Without knowing the outcome, or how far it would go, we made a wish as we took off Nimbly, nimbly, upon a hill dreams dance, silhouettes stand together As they hurried in the far distance, the color of those wishes began to dull Going around and around, although time drifts by, that look of yours stays the same My friend, today, too, this Akane Road looks beautiful by your side That dream which we share }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Crimson Soul= Crimson Soul - Kanji= 力に頼って手に入れるものを… 本当に求めているか？ 伐るためだけに　飾り立てようとしてるなら It didn't look good on you. 誇示する為の鈍‐なまくら‐じゃ斬れねぇ 未来を切り開いていく為だろう 身に付けて似合うかどうかが解っていくのさ 強さを纏うということ 大切な絆、この手で守っていくため 不屈の想いを握ろう 信念を磨いて輝く…刃の色彩‐いろ‐は紅 弱さを嫌って棄てちまったものを… 今更に拾ってみな 立ち尽くしていた心に感じる衝動に Let yourself go with the flow. これも一侠‐いっきょう‐と誰かを支える 決意を貫いていくだけだろう 決めつけて「似合わねぇな」と解る筈はない 自分を変えるということ 大切と決めた、この手で守っていくもの 不撓の覚悟を握ろう 拳に込めた誓いは…何があっても振れない 孤高であることを強いとは思わない 誰だって、できねぇことはあるから… 独りじゃいられないんだろう？ 身に付けて似合うようになろうと… 昂ぶってくのさ 強く在りたいということ 大切な絆、この手で守っていくため 不屈の想いを握ろう 拳に込めた誓いは… 何があっても折れることはない 信念を磨いて…心映し輝く刃紋の炎は紅 - English= Are you truly seeking something you can obtain… By relying on strength? If you are only trying To adorn it for the sake of cutting It didn’t look good on you. A blunt blade for the sake of ostentation does not kill It is for cutting through the future, right? You will know if it suits you or not by carrying it on your body That’s what wearing strength is For the sake of protecting with these hands that important bond I shall grasp these persistent thoughts Shining with a polished faith… The colour of my blade is crimson What you threw away because you loathed strength… Try picking it up now With the impulse you feel in your stock-still heart, Let yourself go with the flow. This is also briefly supporting someone You will simply go through that determination, right? There is no way to arbitrarily know “this does not suit me” That’s what changing oneself is What I have decided is important and protect with these hands I shall grasp this inflexible resolution The vow inside my fists… I will not break it no matter what happens I do not think isolation is strength Everybody has something they cannot do… So No one can be alone, right? I will put on airs… So it can suit me when I carry it on my body That’s what wanting to strong is For the sake of protecting with these hands that important bond I shall grasp these persistent thoughts The vow inside my fists… It will not break not matter what happens Polishing faith… Shining while reflecting my heart, the flames on my blade are crimson }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Ouka Kenran Seishunka= 謳歌絢爛青春華 (Rejoice the Brilliance of Youthful Splendor) - Kanji= 天上天下流離う 蓮花の花びら 剣先風をおこせば ゆらり燃える曼珠沙華 泥にまみれど 心は錦 志高く しなやかに 誉となれ 謳歌絢爛 夢宵雅 咲かせてみせよう青春華 命短し ならば力の限り 役者は揃った しかと刮目ッ! 栄華はまこと善き哉 されど惑わず 澄んだ水面の如く 姿勢正す水芭蕉 尽くすと決めた 忠義を胸に 修練は続く 若き身に 情けは無用 謳歌絢爛 夢咲き乱れ 浮世を彩る青春華 血気盛んに やがて散り朽ちるまで 極めて参ろう 我の生き様ッ! 紅き矜持を この舞で雄弁に語る 只今、華盛り 謳歌絢爛 夢宵雅 咲かせてみせよう青春華 命短し ならば力の限り 役者は揃った しかと刮目ッ! 謳歌絢爛 夢咲き乱れ 浮世を彩る青春華 血気盛んに やがて散り朽ちるまで 極めて参ろう 我の生き様ッ! しかと刮目ッ! - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics